


Kill All Your Darlings

by FrostedGemstones22



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heist, Ocean's Eleven!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22
Summary: Jughead Jones wrote the perfect heist story. It's brilliant, it's fool-proof, it's engaging...but he can't guarantee it will make him a bestseller, on par with Stephen King or J.K Rowling, or rich beyond his wildest dreams. What he can guarantee is that it is so perfect that if, let's say, a rag-tag group of 11 young adults were to act upon it...Jughead clearly knows which path will make him a millionaire.It would help if he wasn't so damn distracted by his heist partner, Betty Cooper, at every turn.--Riverdale x Ocean's 11!AU
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Josie McCoy, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Kill All Your Darlings

Congratulations! You have found your way over to my next Bughead fanfiction. Welcome, one, welcome all, whether you come from my newly completed fic 'Definition of Want' or if you come just because this fic piqued your interest! 

For those that come from DOW and are curious as to what's coming next, this Ocean's 11!AU has been ruminating for quite some time. However, I'm not ready to publish it, and it still needs a bit of work. Plus, I need a break to work on some other fanfictions I've been pushing to the back burner in favor of this one. This is a 'coming soon' page if you will. You'll be able to save/bookmark this fic so that when the first chapter goes up, you'll be sure to be ready for this new adventure! 

You can also follow me on my Tumblr, youngbloodlex22, where the closer we get, the more 'art of the fic' and mood boards I'll be posting! 

I'm not sure when this will premiere. Fics are weird in that way. Sometimes, I'm not into it for a year and sometimes I write half of it in two weeks. I don't want to make any promises apart from the fact that I'm very excited about this project and I do not think at all it would be scrapped. I'm already about 50 pages in. It will be longer than DOW and more plot-focused. All I can tell you is that love or excitement for this fic will absolutely encourage my muse!

See you all on the flipside whenever this story goes live :D 


End file.
